roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
SCAR HAMR
}} The SCAR-HAMR is an American Light Machine Gun variant of the SCAR-L Assault Rifle. It is unlocked at Rank 72, or can be purchased with credits (CR). 'History' In 2008, the FN SCAR-HAMR (F'abrique '''N'ationale 'S'pecial Operations Forces 'C'ombat 'A'ssault 'R'ifle - 'H'eat 'A'daptive 'M'odular 'R'ifle) was one of four finalists for the Infantry Automatic Rifle (IAR) competition. The IAR was a United States Marine Corps requirement for a lightweight automatic rifle for squad automatic rifle use. The IAR competition was expected to result in Marine Corps procurement of up to 6,500 automatic rifles over five years, but eventually the SCAR variant was passed over in favor of the Heckler and Koch HK416 rifle, later designated as the M27 IAR (Infantry Automatic Rifle) due the better price/quality ratio.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/FN_SCAR#HAMR_IAR Wikipedia - FN SCAR '''In-Game General Information The SCAR-HAMR sports a 50-round drum magazine, moderate high damage (3 to 4-Shot-Kill) and a good effective range. The gun recoil is mild, though the camera recoil is quite rough; a Folding or StubbyGrip is the recommended attachment to reduce camera recoil. The SCAR HAMR also features a large ammo reserve of 200 rounds. Similar to the rest of the weapons in the SCAR series, the HAMR features a low Rate of Fire (RoF). The SCAR-HAMR is suited best for mid-range combat. It can be used at close and long range, but is less effective at said ranges. The recoil, when mitigated with attachments, makes it an excellent choice for medium range engagement. Even though this gun has a low RoF, the SCAR HAMR can provide a long period of sustained fire or multiple short bursts of fire, useful for assaulting groups and ambushing the enemy out of cover. Its RoF is quite slow at 650 RPM, making it easy to avoid spraying many more bullets than is necessary to kill an enemy. Usage & Tactics The SCAR-HAMR performs respectably when firing from the hip in Close Quarters Combat (CQC). However, its firerate will oftentimes give an enemy enough time to react and counter, and if the wielder is having a hard time hitting a target, the SCAR-HAMR's low firerate will not allow them to spray an overwhelming burst of rounds in time. While the weapon switch time itself is quick in terms of LMGs, it's still ponderously slow, meaning that a user will easily be outgunned in most situations The SCAR-HAMR at range can be of somewhat questionable usage. An aimed spray in full-auto with the most optimal build for overall recoil reduction will still have the weapon swaying around the cursor, making sprays after about 350 studs waste more ammo than necessary; semi-auto is recommended to use in long range engagements so one can control ammo consumption. The SCAR-HAMR also sports good suppression, which can help in mitigating multiple opponents' aim, and works decently in disrupting Sniper Rifle or DMR users at longer ranges. Due to the high camera recoil that the SCAR-HAMR has, it is recommended to use a Folding or Stubby Grip to mitigate camera recoil. If the user does not have either Grip however, or wishes to use a different underbarrel Attachment, than one can press "T" to switch to an alternate aiming mode, where the weapon is placed by the hip, as if one wasn't aiming with the weapon, but still retains the accuracy as if one was in Aiming Down Sights (ADS). This is useful if one wishes to completely bypass any recoil that the SCAR-HAMR has. It is harder to aim with, however, since there are no crosshairs when aiming this way; Lasers are recommended to assist in aiming. Conclusion The SCAR-HAMR boasts very little gun recoil, moderate damage, and good suppression, helping the the weapon deal with multiple enemies while disrupting their aim. The alternate aiming mode helps it mitigate its high camera recoil, while attachments allow it to perform more efficiently. Still, the SCAR-HAMR is still outmatched in CQC and long range engagements due to its slow RoF and mobility, though it still sports a much higher mobility than other weapons in its class. Pros & Cons Pros: * Good effective range. * Good reload time. * Good suppression. * Very low recoil. * Large magazine capacity and ammunition reserve; up to four full magazines worth of ammo. * Slightly faster mobility than other LMGs. * Able to negate camera recoil by using the alternate aiming mode. * 3SK to the torso. Cons: * High camera recoil. * Worst penetration in class. * Longest Time to Kill (TTK) of all the LMGs, tied with the AUG HBAR. Trivia * The SCAR-HAMR is the fastest firing automatic SCAR-family weapon at 650 RPM. Other SCAR weapons only fire at 625 RPM. * The SCAR-HAMR was discontinued by FN Herstal USA for both military and civilian markets in 2015. * The SCAR-HAMR is one of the only two LMG's in-game to not have a bipod attached to it. The other is the M60. * This is one of the few weapons in-game that isn't in service with any armed forces. 'References' Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Light Machine Guns Category:Support Class Category:SCAR Family